


Boy vs Machine

by zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, Shota, Smut, Some Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: On one of his adventures, Dipper stumbles across an old building designed to catalogue the mystical wildlife of Gravity Falls.





	1. Physical in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dipper’s Checkup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372712) by [AlexOC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC). 



Dipper lays in bed thumbing through the journal when a page about tiny spider people catches his attention.

Getting up and running downstairs, he shouts for Mabel asking her to join.

"Sorry, Dipper, girls night." Mabel informs, nails still wet.

Leaving alone it's about 4 o'clock when he enters the tree line, his face buried in the journal, completely obsessed with it. Still pondering who the author is. 

To find the tiny spider people's nest Dipper will have to travel to an area he hasn't been before. 

As he's hiking the fresh, clean mountain air fills his lungs with every breath. The serene flow of the river is only disturbed by the chattering of the forest critters, their calls echoing in his ears.

Deep in the forest of Gravity Falls, as far away from civilization as you can be, he is surprised when he stumbles across an old structure. Decrepit and in disrepair with vines and weeds growing from it, he almost passed it by with its aged camouflage.

He looks around the outside of the building which is approximately the size of a small house. After finding what appears to be an entrance, he heaves the old rusty sliding door open, then carefully walks inside.

He looks around squinting. It's dark and the only light comes from scarce rays of sunshine falling through cracks in the moldy roof. When his eyes adjust, he's able to make out a huge **something** in the middle of the room. Whatever it is, it's covered in a thick layer of dust. He approaches it slowly while trying his best to avoid the cobwebs. It looks like some sort of... Machine?

With the back of his hand brushing away some of the dust, he finds himself standing at what must be the central console. He looks up and sees some sort of arms, hanging idly in the air in all their rusty glory.

At this point, Dipper's thoughts are racing. What is this? Who built it? What is it for? How old is it? But the most prominent of them all is: **Does it still work?**

He puts the journal on top of the huge monitor and looks for a button to turn this thing on. Eventually, he finds a faded button at the bottom. He pushes it and-...

Nothing happens.

He frowns and pushes it a few more times. Nothing. The machine doesn't stir. He sighs in disappointment.

Dipper reaches for the journal when he sees it. A big switch with two labels; "On" and "Off".

He laughs. Of course! He flips the metal bar and a low humming sound fills the room as the display of the console lights up. Dipper's suddenly tensing up with curiosity and excitement. He daringly pushes the button down again.

This time, the metal arms spring to life.

"STARTING UP", a robotic voice says and startles the boy.

Dipper takes a step back, observing the slow movements of the arms breaking themselves free from decades of cobwebs.

"FATAL ERROR: CHECK ARM C6 BEFORE PLACING TEST SUBJECT."

Dipper walks around the machine. Would he be able to fix this? How should he know which arm is the one with the problem?

Against his expectations he quickly finds the jerking arm stuck beneath a pile of wood and books from a shelf that has obviously collapsed some years ago. He kneels down to lift up the junk, but it's too heavy.

He carefully steps onto the platform in the middle of the machine to get a better grip. Finally, he is able to free the arm. As soon as it flies up, another one lowers itself down and wraps a metallic claw around his ankle. 

"Huh?" Dipper blurts out in surprise and instinctively shakes his leg. Suddenly, another arm latches onto his other foot, then two more grip his wrists.

"TEST SUBJECT DETECTED. BEGIN CATALOGUING."

A loud yelp falls from Dipper's mouth as he's lifted into the air. His hat sails to the ground when he tries wiggling free from the tight grasps.

"No!" He screams. "I'm not a sample, let me go!" A small arm creeps along his body, from head to toe and around his stomach.

"INANIMATE MATERIAL DETECTED. PROCEED TO REMOVE... FABRIC."

Dipper has to witness helplessly as two of the robotic arms strip him off his shoes and socks, rip away his shirt and pants in a not very gentle fashion and eventually even pull down his briefs. Sudden regret of ever having brought the machine to life sets in.

He's hanging about seven feet above ground, completely naked and panicking.

"PROCEED CATALOGUING. STEP ONE."

He suddenly feels a tug on his head as one of the arms cuts off a strand of his brown hair. "Hey!" He screams in protest.

"SAMPLE SUCCESSFULLY COLLECTED. RESULT: 100% HUMAN. PROCEED STEP TWO."

He flinches as a small sharp piece of metal pierces his arm. Another arm squeezes him so that several drops of blood can be collected.

"SAMPLE SUCCESSFULLY COLLECTED. RESULT: 100% HUMAN. PROCEED STEP THREE."

Dipper tries to wiggle free one more time. Whatever this is; whatever this machine is used for - he doesn't like it. 

Suddenly, an arm with a rubbery end sneaks up his thigh and eventually wraps itself around the boy's small dick.

"What-" Is all he manages to say in disbelief as it tightens around his little cock. "This isn't good. This isn't good at all." He mutters and arches his back in an attempt to pull free from the rubbery grip, but it's no use.

The arm starts moving up and down, effectively stroking him. Dipper involuntarily starts blushing as he hardens.

It actually doesn't feel that bad, he realizes. He starts relaxing while the machine jerks him off until another robotic arm, one with a quite slimy end, slithers down his back and between his cheeks, nudging intently at his hole.

"No, no, please not down there." Dipper pleads, but it's too late as the arm mercilessly worms its way in.

Dipper whimpers at the unfamiliar feeling. It's wet, cold and **oh god** it feels like it's getting bigger with every bit pushing in.

The arm inside him begins to vibrate and pulse, stimulating his prostate and sending shivers up his spine. The sensation is so new and unimaginable, so wonderful and amazing, he has only read about this in books.

The rubbery arm that's in him is leaking a slimy lube that also acts as a mild aphrodisiac. Hard and bucking his hips into the arm around his cock, Dipper knows he isn't going to last long.

He sees another arm approach him, it resembles a plastic tube with a soft rubber cup at the end. It rises up and the end is swiftly placed over the head of his dick. 

Beads of sweat form on his body, his balls strain and tense up as he reaches an orgasm that's like none of the few he's had before. All of his muscles tighten, then relax as blissful pleasure washes over him and he releases a breathy moan. He comes into the hose arm which releases him right after. Slowly, the arm around his little cock withdraws, and the one inside him vanishes as well. Dipper is still panting from his intense climax.

"SAMPLE SUCCESSFULLY COLLECTED. RESULT: 100% HUMAN. PROCEED LAST STEP. TAGGING."

'Tagging? What the hell do they mean with tagging?' Dipper thinks, but is still too weak as that he could feel panic.

"FATAL ERROR: ARM C6 NOT RESPONDING. RELEASING TEST SUBJECT."

The arms lower Dipper to the cold dusty floor. He flinches at the contact of the hard concrete with his still hot skin. He gets up from off his back, then gathers and throws on his still mostly intact clothes. Fetching the journal and turning off the machine with shaky fingers, he looks out a vine covered window to see he's losing day light as the sun is setting. 

He exits the strange facility and makes his way back to the shack. On the way home, Dipper wonders all sorts of questions. However, rubbing his sore butt reminds him of what an incredible, unforgettable and unbelievably satisfying event he just experienced. _I think that place is worth more investigating._

Dipper hastily walks home trying to get back before dark, so there'd be less questions for why he was out so late. Entering the shack, he tries to head straight for his room but is stopped by an energetic as always Mabel.

"What took you so long Dip-Dop that you missed dinner?" Mabel asks, showing off the her glitter encrusted nails. "You found the tiny spider people!" She guesses excitedly.

"Ah, no I uh... Got lost looking for their nest and lost track of time." Dipper lies shakily. _Yeah, that's believable._

Dipper couldn't possibly tell his sister -or anyone for that matter- what happened today. "Is my dinner in the fridge?" He asks, changing the subject since he is actually starving after the adventure he had.

After eating his dinner he retires to his room and quickly falls asleep.

The next day he wakes up late with the hardest morning wood. Luckily, Mabel was gone already, so he could take care of the issue in his underwear. "Finally I get to beat off." Dipper mutters under his breath. He pulls his briefs down until his member springs forth.

He pulls up his shirt placing the bottom edge in his mouth and proceeds to stroke his cock and fondle his balls. He rubs and rubs, strokes and strokes, yet he's unable to bring himself even close to orgasm.

Dipper slowly reaches behind himself to tease his butthole. Fingering himself, the memories of yesterday flood his mind. His cock, red and raw, is starting to get sore. Accepting that he's not able to achieve climax, he eventually gives up. With his stomach growling, he cleans himself up and heads downstairs to eat.

After breakfast, he sits in his bed and reads in the journal again. It kinda bothers him that he still hasn't found those spider people, "araneae homines" as the author's called them in the journal. He feels incredibly restless, but he knows that it has nothing to do with those creatures. He sighs and closes the book, then shoves it underneath his pillow.

Dipper gets up and paces the room. He needs to get his mind off things. The old facility and the machine... It won't leave his head. The arms stripping off his clothes, then... No! He has to get out of here.

He sprints down the stairs to the bathroom. He quickly sprays some cold water into his face, then walks out the shack.

He spends the afternoon with a big water balloon battle with Mabel, Wendy and the others. But as soon as he sits at the dinner table, he feels restless again. And it's way worse now than in the morning.

Mabel's telling him about... Something. Dipper's thoughts trail off as his gaze settles on the dusty metal pipe of the oven across the kitchen. 'It looks an awful lot like those arms...' He feels his cheeks grow hot at the memories of the robot arms and-

"Dippy, are you listening to me?" Mabel frowns and cocks her head.

Dipper's eyes re-focus on his sister's face. "Huh? Uh, yeah..."

"No you weren't!" She crosses her arms.

"Kids, no fighting in the kitchen." Stan complains grumpily. "Also, dinner's ready." He announces while putting the pan onto the table.

"J-just a sec." Dipper mutters. "I just... Need to go to the bathroom first."

"Don't be long or it'll be cold." His great uncle murmurs.

Dipper hurries out the kitchen in an awkward fashion. Mabel frowns at him scurrying out the door.

Dipper closes the door behind him and sits on the lid of the toilet. God damn it - he just actually got an erection because of a freaking oven pipe! He grips his pants and bites his lip, sighing. He needs release - **now.**

But this little session is no more successful than the one that morning. Frustrated, Dipper washes his hands and only has one thing in mind. He has to get back to that machine - **as soon as possible.**

The next day after lunch around one o'clock, Dipper sets out to find the "araneae homines"' nest. 

"Mabel, you sure you don't want to help me find the poisonous multi-legged and -eyed spider people?" Dipper asks, confident of knowing his sister's mild fear of spiders.

"Ah, sorry, can't. Making a sweater for Waddles." She responds, declining from the other room. 

Mentally high-fiving himself he throws his backpack over his shoulder and heads straight for the facility. It's still quite a distance away but now that he knows where it is he can get there at a reasonable time.

Arriving at the facility, only mildly winded from the journey, Dipper again heaves open the old rusty sliding door, then turning on the machine. He is much more prepared this time.

He swiftly flicks on the the switch. "STARTING UP", a robotic voice echoes, as the old monitors start to glow a gloomy green.

He begins to type and navigate the old computer. It takes him a while to get used to the outdated interface, but eventually he finds what he is looking for.

"ARM C3 HAIR SAMPLE COLLECTOR DISABLED FOR MAINTENANCE. ARM C4 BLOOD SAMPLE COLLECTOR DISABLED FOR MAINTENANCE."

Dippers member starts to harden in anticipation as he takes off his clothes and neatly folds them in the corner, placing the journal on top, followed by his hat. 

He walks over to the capture area with confident steps. 

"TEST SUBJECT DETECTED. BEGIN CATALOGUING."

The metal clamps grasp his wrists and ankles, hoisting him into the air, his small, hard length jets straight out from his body.

"NO INANIMATE MATERIAL DETECTED. PROCEED CATALOGUING. STEP ONE."

Dipper exhales shakily.

"ARM C3 DISABLED. PROCEED CATALOGUING. STEP TWO."

"Come on." Dipper yells impatiently, his voice harbouring a needy undertone.

"ARM C4 DISABLED. PROCEED CATALOGUING. STEP THREE."

The first arm whines its way around his stiff member, as the second snakes it to Dipper's back side. The cold, rubbery, slick dildo-like arm prods at his entrance persistently.

Penetrating him, it moves deeper and deeper into him, then stops. Dipper’s body shudders from the sensation, he's needed this so badly. But it’s just cold, exotic and he feels helpless tied up like this in the air.

Then, finally, the machine goes to work.

The device begins to pulse and ripple. Dipper can feel his insides being pressed and rubbed against.

"Nghhh", Dipper whimpers, completely involuntarily. 

His body shakes as the intense stimulations course through him. Before he can even realize what’s happening, he shoots into the device in front of him around his cock.

Even while he tries to catch his breath, the machine pulses into him. These burning feelings that should have subsided were only dulled and they only seem to grow as the device begins to warm. A low moan escapes Dipper lips and he finds himself giving tiny thrusts in what little space he has left to move.

Breathless, the contents of his balls are finally released and his needy desire satisfied for now.

"SAMPLE SUCCESSFULLY COLLECTED. RESULT: 100% HUMAN. PROCEED STEP FOUR; TAGGING."

"FATAL ERROR: ARM C6 NOT RESPONDING. RELEASING TEST SUBJECT."

Dipper's panting as he's released from the machine and dropped on the ground. A really satisfying feeling spreads through his stomach as he gathers his clothes. 

After the second visit, it quickly becomes a habit for Dipper to frequent the facility at least once a week to relieve his bodily needs and desires. 

The only time he skips his little appointment is the week a mysterious man enters his life. 

This man happens to be his great uncle Ford, entering this world through a strange portal, stumbling into this word with thirty years of dimensional travelling behind him. Dipper spends that week bombarding the man with a billion questions instead.

Dipper pesters Ford as he's cataloguing old experiments and projects that were left to their own devices thirty years ago due to his abrupt disappearance.

Getting readjusted to his original dimension will definitely take some time.


	2. Eyes

Ford is still getting used to being back, his mind races thinking about all that has changed in his thirty year absence.

Sitting down in his breakfast nook with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of joe in the other, he relaxes, flipping through the paper and sipping the bitter brown liquid. This is a refreshing change of pace compared to how things were in the other dimension.

He recalls Dipper pestering him about his journals when a memory long since forgotten is drudged to the surface as Dipper was asking about various Cryptids.

A facility he built long ago to capture, analyze and release the various wildlife of the Gravity Falls forest.

 _Hmm... I wonder what information it has collected over the years?_ Ford ponders.

Suddenly, Dipper enters the kitchen. Snatching an apple from the fruit bowl he says he'll be going out for a couple hours and then he's gone just as fast as he entered. 

It seems the perfect time for Ford to go check on his cataloguing machine. He finishes his breakfast leisurely, reading about many curious things. 

Eventually, he gets up and makes his way up to the facility, looking around in the woods to see if he catches any abnormality by chance. 

The forest has grown a lot since he was last here, but he quickly finds the old way to the shabby cabin. It's all overgrown with weeds and- Ford squints. Is the sliding door ajar? He is positive he's always closed it. Maybe Stan had been up here in the time he was away? _No, why would he._

Carefully, he approaches the door and peeks in. He's able to make out a high, whimper-y sound as his eyes adjust to the dark. Did some creature find its way into the building? Maybe it's hurt? 

He slides open the door and it takes him a few seconds to figure out what's going on. Nothing in the world could've prepared for this sight. 

"Dipper?" 

Only just now, the boy, getting fucked and pumped mercilessly by the mechanical arms, notices his great uncle's presence. 

But before he is able to acknowledge it, the machine brings him over the edge and he reaches his climax with a loud moan. 

Ford's staring at him and getting increasingly aroused at the sight. Then, he finally snaps out of it and walks over to the machine's controls to shut it down. Dipper, naked and panting, is placed on the floor before the arms stop moving with a fading whirring sound. 

Ford walks up to the boy. "Dipper, what... What are you doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ


End file.
